


And Up Until Now I Had Sworn To Myself That I'm Content With Loneliness

by Cookies_dont_dance



Series: But Darling [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Louis, Cheerleader Louis, Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Harry, Football | Soccer, Hospital, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, Knotting, Louis isn't very Omega-y, Louis-centric, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Murder, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Power Bottom Louis, Short Story, Smut, Stalker, Subspace, Top Harry, Violence, animalistic Harry, l'll tag more every chapter, maybe later - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_dont_dance/pseuds/Cookies_dont_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rolls his eyes and proceeds to get to maths, only one year to go in this hell hole and Harry is so ready to start growing their nest and get Louis round and full of his pups.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>An high school AU Where Louis is a pretty Omega and loves strawberries and Harry just wants to settle down and grow old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Have you quite finished?”

“I really liked that one, it was so sweet” Louis opened his locker and searched for his glasses.

_I swear that I left them here_

“Yeah, it was good but the apple one was better” Niall replied, holding his books extra tight.

“No way man, strawberries are number one, where are my glasses?” Louis huffed, he was tired of his lenses so he wanted to wear his glasses.

“Maybe in Harry's locker? And no Louis, strawberries are not everything in life” To that Louis huffed again, he knows that he put them in his locker, not in Harry's.

“Hater”

“Potato”

“Bitch”

“Meanie”

Louis gave up, honestly he needs new friends.

“Okay, okay I'll look in Harry's locker, geez”

Louis started walking toward Harry's locker at the end of the hall and didn't really watched where he was going so he bumped into a few people, some Alphas turned to intimidate the rude Omega but quickly shut their mouths when they saw Louis.

“Where is Harry anyway?” Niall questioned, not liking the looks some of the Alphas were giving them.

“I dunno, I thinks he's at practice or something”

Louis knew exactly where Harry was and what he was doing, Harry was at soccer practice and Louis knew he could be here any moment, all sweaty and dirty. Just how Louis liked it. Not that he was gonna tell the Beta that.

“Oh”

Finally arriving at Harry's locker, Louis opened it and started the search. He didn't found his glasses, however he did find his extra glasses that he hated, it was black with tick lines and too big for his face, but whatever.

His eyes hurt.

So he carefully removed his lenses and put them in the tiny box, after, he put on the glasses and turned to Niall.

Niall bursted out in laughter after looking at Louis with his big glasses. Louis immediately felt insecure, but he didn't think about it too long, he wasn't perfect (though he was close) and he didn't care one bit about what others thought of him ( he tells himself that every day and hopes that maybe it will be the truth some day).

“Shut up, fake blond”

“You shut up, fake bum”

“My bum is not fake!” Louis shouted grabbing his behind and squeezing it.

“Fake until proven real” Niall smirked

“Bitch, your hands aren't worthy of my bum”

“Ugh” The Beta huffed, he never gets anything he wants.

Rolling his eyes Louis grabbed Harry's hoodie and closed the locker, its chilly outside. He loves the feeling of Harry's too big hoodies falling on his thighs and swallowing him up, arms and all.

He loves it so much that after a long day of school and people, he puts it on and just starts purring. He purrs until Niall clears his throat.

“Have you quite finished?”

“Fuck off, I'm tired” The Omega replied yawning, he leaned against Harry's locker to wait for him.

“Where the hell is Harry?”

“Dunno Lou, maybe you should call him?”

“No, let's just wait, yeah”

So they waited.

“Hey!” Louis turned around, spotting Zayn, he squealed and ran across the hall to hug him.

“Hey, Zayn” He sighed happily, Louis loves Zayn so much, they know each other since forever and Louis never wants to lose sight of the Beta.

“Hey Lou, how are you?” Zayn stroked Louis' hair and said hey to Niall.

“Niall said my bum is fake” Louis mumbled into Zayn's jacked.  
“Why would you do that Niall?” Niall just laughed and shook his head.

“What were you doing, love?” Zayn asked gently, he know that when Louis is tired he needs soft touches and loving words.

“Waiting for Harry” Louis' face is still smashed into Zayn's chest and he really likes that.

“There he is Lou” Niall nudged him and Louis turned his head to see Harry running towards them, sweaty and muddy but still gorgeous.

“Hey, guys” Harry was out of breath from running when he reached them. He bared his teeth at seeing Louis cuddling with Zayn but didn't growl, he knew that he just needed to accept it if he wanted Louis to stay bonded with him.

Louis didn’t even glanced at him. Zayn cleared his throat however.

“Lou look, Harry is here” He tried but Louis only hummed in response.

He was way too comfy to move, Harry be damned.

“Uhm..” Harry’s Alpha is screaming at him to claim his Omega because he’s sure Louis smells like Zayn now and he doesn’t likes it.

“I’m so comfy, carry me?” Louis asked Zayn in a small voice.

“No.” The Alpha said it sharper than he intended but his Omega was sleepy and Cuddly in someone elses arms, his Alpha doesn’t want that.

“I’ll carry him” He said it softer this time.

He tried getting Louis off Zayn gently but Louis just whined and grabbed Zayn harder, Harry started to get annoyed and huffed.

“Louis let go” The Beta’s looked at him in shock, Harry had used his Alpha voice. Immediately Louis let go but ignored Harry’s open arms and stomped toward the exit of the school.

“Well shit” The Alpha cursed and the beta’s nodded, Harry was fucked.

They just stood there, looking at each other until Niall realished something.

“Did Louis just stormed outside while it’s almost dark, alone?”

At the realisation Harry rushed outside.

Fucking shit.

His heart raced as he thought about the things that could happen to his Louis. A low rumble started in his chest, ready to growl at anyone who harmed his Omega.

He made his way towards his car and calmed down a bit when he saw Louis leaning against it, rushing over him and burying his face in Louis' neck to make sure he's okay.

After Harry smelled Louis' unharmed sents he bit down on his Omega's bond mark.

Louis turned his head to give his Alpha more space, he's still mad at Harry for using his Alpha voice on him but Harry biting his bond mark felt heavenly right now.

Harry heard people coming and the rumble in his chest started again, because of the bite Louis was a little out of it and trusted his Alpha to keep him safe.

Zayn and Niall approached them carefully, aware of how Harry could go from newborn puppy to overprotective and dangerous Alpha.

“We will see you guys tomorrow ” Niall gave a little wave and Zayn nodded towards the couple and went his own way.

“Come on baby, let's get you home” The Alpha lifted Louis up and opened the door to put him inside.

The drive home was silent and Harry knew that Louis was still mad. He did deserve it, he shouldn't have used his Alpha voice on Louis just because he wanted too.

Louis almost fell asleep on the way home but managed to keep his eyes open, when they arrived at their home Louis gets out first and walks towards the front door, he waits patiently because Harry has his keys.

He's tired and his eyes still hurt and his face hurts so he rubs it, only to find his glass on his face and he remembers now that he looks ridiculous and he's still so mad at Harry but he's so annoyed with everything right now.

He just wants to cry.

Then he gets mad because no, crying is for baby's. He is not a baby. Against his will, his eyes well up anyway.

“Baby, are you okay?” Harry asked seeing his Omega rub his eyes.

“Yeah, just open the door”

Louis could give Harry the silent treatment tomorrow, now he just wants sleep.

“Okay, are you hungry?” Stepping inside their house Louis feels a little better knowing that his bed is close by.

“No, I just wanna sleep”

“Are you sure, love? I could make something small”

Shaking his head Louis makes his way to their bathroom, he needs a shower.

“How was soccer?” Louis yelled, stepping in the shower and sighting when the hot water hits his skin.

“It was okay, I'm sorry I was a little late but coach wanted to show us some new game plans. How was practice? ”

Louis got out of the shower and put on some sweats and a white T-shirt before replying. He went back towards the living room where he found Harry eating a sandwich.

“We did some new stunts but Cherry almost broke her neck trying to impress some Alpha who watched us the whole time, pervert”

Harry patted his lap as invitation for Louis.

“Ahw, babe. If he touches you I'm coming down there”

“Whatever” Louis ignored Harry and stomped back to their room. He thought that maybe Harry would apologise but no.

Grumply he got in their bed and made a cocoon around him with the blanket.

Harry sighted, he knew he needed to apologise but his Alpha disagreed.

He cleared his plate and went to their room, he saw Louis sleeping under the covers and decided to take a shower.

Afterwards, he crawled in their bed and slipped under the covers making Louis shiver from the cold air.

He pressed his chest against his Omega's back and tucked his head into Louis neck.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used my Alpha voice, baby”

Louis smiled, and whispered

“I love you”

“I love you, too”


	2. “what? Cat got your tongue?”

“Don't look but the new guy is checking you out”

Louis turned his head to see a boy with black hair look at them, the boy winked at Louis and turned away.

“Why would he do that?” Louis asked Niall who was shaking his head in amusement.

“Maybe because you are wearing the skinniest skinny jeans ever, or maybe because he doesn't know you're mated” Niall laughed at Louis who was trying to look at his bum.

“I don't have time for this, I need my strawberries” just then Harry came walking down the hall, with a box full of strawberries. Louis licked his lips, he could taste the sweetness already.

“Babe, we we're out of regular strawberries but I found these in the cupboard” Harry held the box in front of Louis, hoping that this was okay because a sad Louis would mean a sad Harry.

Curious as always, Louis opened the box only to find chocolate covered strawberries, that was not what he wanted.  
He grabbed the box from Harry, smiling sweetly he told him “Thanks” and left for class.

Harry stood there with Niall looking at Louis' figure that was getting smaller by the second. He didn't get a goodbye kiss.

“Mate, you do know Louis is a cheerleader, right?” Niall asked Harry as if Harry would really not know his Omega that well.

“Of course I do-”

“So you also know he's on a diet, so he can't eat chocolate and he's probably just staring at it right now, trying to hold himself together. You know how passionate Louis is about his food”

“But he didn't eat any dinner last night and I just wanted to make sure he ate something” Harry shook his head, diet or not Louis needs to eat. Even the thought of someone implying that his perfect, tiny, beautiful Omega needs a diet makes Harry's Alpha growl.

Seeing Harry struggle with this information, Niall says goodbye quickly and almost runs to his class.

Harry rolls his eyes and proceeds to get to maths, only one year to go in this hell hole and Harry is so ready to start growing their nest and get Louis round and full of his pups.

He sights.

He told Louis what his plans were for the future and Louis didn't necessarily agree, the Alpha wanted them to have pups as soon as Louis moved in with him after mating.

Louis told him that he wasn't gonna stay home at 15 and be sore and stupid while Harry was going to high school and getting smart, however Louis did really want to give his Alpha pups so he told Harry he would think about it after high school.

They never talked about it again and Harry just assumed that he could get Louis pregnant right after graduation, he would get his Omega pregnant at some point.

After high school Harry decided that he was gonna slowly take over his father's corporation. His father was happy to know that he could leave his work in his sons hands.

Louis didn't really know what he wanted to do after high school. He didn't know if he wanted to get more education or just stay home and be a housewife for his Alpha.

After school (because of their schedules, he didn't see Louis at all today) Harry was more than a little annoyed by the fact that he didn't know if his Omega ate something today. He knows Louis has practice right now and makes his way down to the locker rooms.

He silently opened the door and slipped in, he saw Louis with his back to him, getting dressed in his white and blue uniform.

He sneaked up on him but right when he was ready to pounce, Louis took his jeans off. Louis's bum was covered in red lace with a beautiful flower pattern.

Harry's breath hitched, his cock twitched in his briefs as he tried to hold back a moan.

He almost never gets to see Louis in lace.

Then suddenly Louis turned around.

“Like what you see babe?” Louis smirked at him.

Harry could only focus on the way the red material made Louis' skin look pale and spotless, the way Louis stood there watching him in only a shirt (his shirt he noticed happily) and lace underwear.

“what? Cat got your tongue?”

Harry was about to reply when he heard noises coming from outside, scared that anybody would see Louis like this while it was only for Harry to see, he jumped into action and wrapped his arms around Louis' middle, pushing them against the wall. Harry made it so that his body would cover Louis' entirely.

“You shouldn't wear that when anyone could just walk inside and see you.” Harry growled quietly in his ear, Louis smirked at how close Harry was.

“Oh, please. I knew you'd come today-” Louis looked at him from under his eyelashes “I was a little bitchy this morning and I wanna make it up to you”

Looking at those big blue eyes he loves so much, he has no choice but to nod his head.

Louis smiled sweetly at his Alpha and let a hand trail down to Harry's jeans, when his hand felt Harry's bulge he palmed him quickly.

“think you can do it in ten minutes? ” Louis murmured as he sucked lovebites in the Alpha's collarbones.  
“Y-yeah” Harry breathed, he felt close already.

Louis dropped to his knees and looked up at Harry “I'm gonna suck you off and when I'm cheering everyone will hear how wrecked you made my voice sound”

Moaning, the Alpha nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for Louis' perfect little mouth.

Louis wasted no time in getting Harry's cock out, licking the head before sucking him down. Louis loves sucking Harry off, he would do it all day every day if he could. The Omega wasn't afraid of going deep right away, they didn't have much time.

“F-fuck baby” Harry moaned, he fucking loves his Omega.

Swallowing with Harry down his throat made little tears gather in his eyes and he moaned when he felt Harry's hand in his hair. Louis pulled off and looked Harry in the eye as he sucked the head in his mouth fast and hard. Harry always comes when he does that, blue eyes wide and watery looking at him while taking his cock.

The Alpha came with a groan and Louis sucked him dry before kissing the tip and tucking him back in his jeans, suddenly Harry growled, the need to take care of his Omega nestling in his chest.

He pulled Louis up and kissed him dirty and wet, tasting himself on Louis' tongue.

He grabbed Louis thighs and lifted him up against the lockers.  
“Babe, not now” Louis forced himself to let go of Harry only to be growled at.

Louis pinched Harry's nipple through his shirt and Harry yelped. Laughing, Louis jumped down from Harry and put on his uniform. The Alpha watched as his beautiful Omega got dressed and left him with a kiss.

∆∆∆

Saturday is the best day of the week in Louis' opinion, Saturday is when Harry has his games and when Louis shows off his cheer spirit. Not only does he get to cheer for his mate but everybody also loves the cheer squad.

Every other Saturday Harry would get all pumped up and happy, sometimes fucking Louis in the morning just to relief some nerves. Louis didn't mind, he loves to see Harry happy.

Right now Louis is making cookies for the team, sometimes the cheerleaders just wanted to spoil them. He was dressed in his uniform with a large hoodie that says ‘I Love Knives ’ Harry thought he was being funny because Louis told him he loved knivess when they first met.

He was just kidding of course, he was young and scared and didn't like Harry that much. 3 years later Harry came home to him all smiley and when the Alpha showed him the hoodie Louis rode him on the couch until his tights were burning and Harry popped his knot in him.

He loves this hoodie.

Looking at the cookies he sighs, another thing he can't fucking eat. He glanced at the time and realises that he only has ten minutes to get to practice.

∆∆∆

Harry was already at the field going through the game plan with his team.

The game was about to start and he didn’t see Louis anywhere, he asked Cherry if she had seen the little Omega but she just shook her head at him and offered him some brownies.

He knew that Louis was making cookies (Chocolate chip, Harry’s favourite) and he really just wanted them. So he declined.

3 minutes before the game Harry stared to stress out, he doesn’t know where his Omega is and without Louis he didn’t know if he could play.

Louis is his good luck charm.

Harry was just about to pull his hair out when he saw a little blue and white shade in the crowed.

He shot out of his seat where he was waiting for the match to begin and ran towards the cheerleaders, his heart skipped a beat when he saw him. He looked so gorgeous with his hair in a messy fringe and his uniform made his blue eyes pop out.

The Alpha immediately pulled Louis to his chest when he was close enough, he kissed the bond mark and murmured “Are you okay?”  
He didn't smell anything weird on his Omega but he needed to be sure.

“Yeah, cookie?” Louis smiled and held a jar up, Harry took one and praised Louis. He only had one minute left so he turned Louis around and kissed him quickly.

“Love you”

“Love you too, now go”

Louis laughed as Harry stole another kiss and ran towards the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	3. “What the fuck?”

They won that night three to one, Louis' cheer squad managed to pep everyone up all the time. All in all it was pretty fun for Louis, he got to see his Alpha sweat on the field and he felt a little loopy from all the adrenalin.

After the game they all wanted to go out and have some fun but Louis and Harry decided that they would stay home and just cuddle. They fell asleep on the couch, Louis on top of Harry as he buried his face in the Alpha's naked chest.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and moved them to the bed. He stayed awake for a couple of minutes just to watch Louis sleep, he only got kicked in the chin once, he felt his eyes get heavier and after a while he didn't fight it anymore and turned their bodies so he could spoon Louis. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and a pretty Omega in his arms.

∆∆∆

Louis woke up lazily.

He opened one eye and groaned, it was Sunday. He closed his eye again and blindly searched for his Alpha with his arm flapping around.

When he didn't find him he got op moody and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

He didn't see Harry in the living room or kitchen so he figured that Harry was getting some groceries or whatever.

He rubbed his eyes and shivered. He's only wearing a light blue tank top and boxers from Harry, he didn't remember changing yesterday so Harry must have put it on him.

Quickly patting back to their bedroom, Louis changed into some sweats and a red T-shirt of himself. He wears Harry's stuff way too much, if someone would smell him right now they would tell him that he reeked of Alpha. It's not that he really minds but he does have a smell of his own that he's quite proud of.

Harry always wants Louis to smell like him, he wants other Alpha's to know that Louis is absolutely taken for life.

Louis decides that he'll take a shower and eat when Harry's back and starts on putting the laundry away. Sunday is his chore day, luckily he cleaned a bit on Wednesday.

∆∆∆

Harry didn't come back until noon and by that time Louis gave up and showered already, he came home with 3 grocery bags full of food and greeted Louis with a kiss on his cheek.

“I got some strawberries baby, figured that you wanted some fresh ones”

Louis beamed, he loves strawberries almost as much as he loves Harry.

“Thank you”

When Harry was done putting everything away he joined Louis on the couch, putting his arms around his little Omega and holding him close.

They watched tv in silence after Harry quietly thanks Louis for cleaning the house, Louis just kissed him on the mouth really quick.

∆∆∆

Monday morning came way too soon after a nice lazy Sunday.

Harry groaned as he leaned back against the overly blue lockers.

“Way do you hate Mondays so much?” Louis laughed, pulling his books in his arms.

“I just don't like school, is all” Harry shrugged.

“Hey” An unfamiliar voice said.

They both turned their heads at whoever was talking and it turned out to be the new guy Louis saw earlier with Niall.

Clearing his throat Louis said a small “Hello” and stared at him questionably.

“I'm Drew and I just wanted to say that you look beautiful today” The guy (Drew apparently) smiled at Louis, completely ignoring Harry's glare.

Louis couldn't help it, he blushed hard at the complement, Harry however didn't find it very flattering, he told Louis he looked great already this morning and who does this guy thinks he is. Nobody tells Harry's Omega he looks beautiful but himself.

If Drew saw the way Harry stood up straighter and took a defensive stand, he ignored it.

The rumble in Harry's chest was back and ready to kill this threat.

“Well okay then Louis, have a nice day” Louis watched Drew disappear in the crowed.

“What the fuck?” he questioned out loud, glancing at his Alpha he saw the way Harry's jaw was locked and his shoulders tensed.

“Harry calm down” He begged the raging Alpha, he knew what Harry could do to someone when he was mad. It always scared Louis a little when Harry got like that.

Harry's eyes flashed green and Louis bared his neck in submission at the dominant smell Harry was giving.

“Shit” The Omega whimpered, closing his eyes.


	4. “Harry?”

“Harry?” Louis questioned, he opened his eyes to find Harry looking slightly calmer but still wary.

“Come here.” Louis couldn't react faster for the Alpha command, little feet taking him to his Alpha.

Before Louis could really understand what was going on, Harry had him against the lockers and growled loudly.

“Harry, babe, you know how i get with compliments-” Louis tries but it’s no use, Harry is already consumed by the need to make Louis his and keep him that way.

“Jump.” Harry’s tone didn’t change as he gripped Louis tights. he bite down on Louis’ mark while he carried him outside making Louis go slack in his arms.

The Alpha brought them to his car and in swift motions he settled them in the back seat.

“First-” Harry moved them so Louis was trapped under him. “I'm going to make sure that you know who you belong to-” By now Louis knew that Harry wasn't himself anymore, there was no trace of the sweet boy. Harry was fully Alpha right now, his eyes blown and his teeth bared as he pinned Louis down.

The dominant smell that was raiding of Harry made Louis' bones feel like jelly.

“Then, I'm going to find this Alpha who thinks he can take my Omega from me and kill him”

Louis only moaned in response and bucked his hips up to meet Harry's, he could already feel the slick between his cheeks.

Smelling the arousal from his Omega Harry moaned, Louis' slick always smells so good. Harry captured Louis' lips in a biting kiss, letting his hands travel down to the Omega's bum and groping it.

“Fuck me” Louis whimpered and bared his throat.

He needed Harry to knot him and make him forget his problems for a while, school is so stressful lately and the girls form the cheer squad didn't think they were ready for the next game and- oh

Harry aggressively bite down on the (covered with lovebites) bondmark, hard enough to reopen the wound and making Louis' head fuzzy, only remembering the name of his Alpha.

∆∆∆

After Harry's knot went down Harry pulled out of Louis, his Omega making a noise of protest.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry just noticed how fucked out Louis looked (covered in his own cum and Harry's cum dripping out of him) his bum red from the pounding it got against Harry's pelvis.Harry kept the mark open while he fucked Louis making him disoriented and weak, just how Louis liked it. Louis didn't move, trusting his Alpha to take care of him.

Harry got a towel out of his soccer bag in the front seat and cleaned Louis while murmuring sweet things to him and making sure his Omega knows he was a good boy for his Alpha.

“Do you wanna take a nap princess?” Louis nodded and whined when Harry didn't cuddle him right away.

“Cuddle me, Alpha” Louis asked, making Harry coo at him. Louis' voice cracked a little because of the screaming he did earlier.

He grabbed Louis and in one swift motion turned them around so his Omega was laying down on his chest.

“Are you really okay? I'm sorry baby, it's just that it hasn't happened in so long and tomorrow I'm gonna find him and beat the shit out of him” Harry got angry near the end and almost spit the last words out.

Louis whimpered, he loves how possessive Harry is, it makes him feel like he's really worth something.

“Love you”

Harry kissed Louis' hair and whispered

“Love you too”

∆∆∆

The next morning Harry stayed with Louis at all times, watching the hall for the back haired boy but never finding him.

“Babe, calm down. You don't have to fight him to know that I'm yours” Louis grabbed Harry' cheek and pinched it.

The Alpha made a hurt noise and shifted his eyes towards Louis.

“I know you are mine but he clearly doesn't and what if he tells other Alpha's that he could just walk up to you and tell you you look beautiful-” Harry sighed and caressed Louis' bottom lip with his thumb “i'm the only one who can tell you that.”

Louis pecked Harry on the lips and rolled his eyes at the Alpha's pout.

“You know it only means something to me when you say it.”

He pecked Harry again and patted his cheek softly.

“Now, let's get to class, my big strong Alpha” Louis giggled when he saw Harry smirk.

This time Harry kissed him and murmured “Love you” against his lips, Louis hummed in response.


	5. “Do you want a cookie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

Days passed and Harry never let Louis out of his sight, after that day they never saw the guy again.

Louis found it a little suspicious but Harry was just happy to never see the asshole again, weeks went by and once again Louis and Harry found themselves on the soccer field.

“F-fuck Harry” Louis giggles as Harry gropes his bum and pressed butterfly kisses over his bondmark.

“I love you so much Louis, you don't even know.” mumbling against Louis' neck the Alpha doesn't mind the fact that he is a little late and the game is about to start.

Louis coos and caresses Harry's cheek with his tiny hand.

“Love you too baby”

Before Harry can snog the life out of his Omega someone yells Harry's name, sighting Harry lets go of Louis (not without a little pat on his bum though) and makes his way towards the boy's catcalling.

∆∆∆

“Y-yes!” Louis moans when he feels Harry's cock drag against his prostate, he's riding Harry on the couch for what seems like forever. They were just watch a movie together, cuddling on the couch all snuggled and fluffy, when suddenly Harry was grinding his cock against Louis' thigh one thing led to another and here they are. Louis was already wearing a butplug (He loves feeling full) and Harry was more than pleased to find it there.

“Baby, let me touch” Harry's low voice sounded pained as Louis held the Alphas hands above his head. Laughter filled the room along with skin slapping against skin as Louis giggled loudly.

“Oh how the tables have turned, Styles” Louis looked down at him, a mischief twinkle in his eyes “you can't touch me because I'm using you to get off, this is not for you” Again Louis giggled at the pained expression on Harry's face.

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry hard and filthy, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue making the Alpha bite Louis' bottom lip when he pulled away.

“Love you” Louis murmured, suddenly feeling small and wanting to be taken care off.

“Love you too, baby, love you so much” Harry panted feeling his knot getting bigger.

The closer Harry came to release the harder his chest rumbled, it wasn't helping that Louis would moan his name every time Harry's knot catches on his rim.

“Baby, just- please?” If it was any other person the Alpha would rather die than beg but Harry knew that sometimes Louis needs this, feel a little in control and if Harry was honest he liked it because it shows him that Louis isn't just some quiet submissive Omega.

Louis goes limp on Harry's chest and the Alpha takes that as a yes. Harry pulls out carefully and flips them over so Louis is moaning underneath him, he grabs Louis' hip with one hand and starts to pound into his beautiful Omega. Louis gasps and wraps his legs around his Alpha, loving the sounds Louis makes and how fucked out his Omega looks Harry comes, his knot popping inside with a growl. Louis wines when he feels the semen pumping inside him and comes all over his and Harry's stomachs.

Harry covers Louis' body as best as he can with his own to protect his Omega in this fragile state.

“You are so good darling, so good for me”  
Harry whispers praise as he noses at the bite mark, making Louis purr contently.

∆∆∆

When Harry's knot is down he grabbed the blue buttplug from the table and carefully pushes it inside, Louis moans at the feeling and the Alpha flips them carefully so Louis' on his lap with a big sweater on.

He cleans their bellies with the tissues they keep on a table next to the couch.

∆∆∆

They're watching tv and Harry feels that Louis is on the brink of falling asleep when someone knocks on the door.

Louis jumps up and Harry coos at him “Did you expect anyone baby?” Louis shakes his head and lets out the most adorable kitten yawn, making Harry coo again.

Before they can get up they hear a muffled voice “Louis? Are you home”

Louis squeals and claps his hands in delight suddenly not feeling tired anymore.

“I forgot Liam was coming over!” Louis wobbles as fast as he can to their room to get some pants on, when he passes the hallway he yells “Give me a minute Liam!” followed by a loud crash but before Harry even gets up to check on Louis, the Omega shouts that he's fine.

Slowly Harry stands up and collects the clothes they threw on the floor earlier. Sighting really deep, he walks back to their bedroom only to find Louis' books on the floor.

Louis stumbles out of the bathroom and sees Harry (who is still naked by the way) cleaning the room a little and putting Louis' books in the nightstand on the Omegas side.

“Are you gonna join us for tea, Curly?” Louis puts his hands on his hips.

“No, i'm just gonna lay down i think, do you want to order pizza later?” The Alpha didn't sound too happy, he didn't like having Liam over, Harry is sure that nature made a mistake when Liam told him he's a beta. The build and dominant attitude Liam has clearly suggest Alpha.

Even after all these years Harry is still a little wary of letting his Omega alone with the Beta but he has nothing to worry about right now because Louis is still full of his seeds and the butplug, making Louis smell like him so intensely that some people might think Louis was actually Alpha. And of course the slight limp Louis was sporting did help a little.

“Fine, be that way.” Louis rolled his eyes and left to room but not before shouting “I want pepperoni”  
Hearing Harry whisper “I know” as he opened the door.

 

“Liam!” Louis squealed when he saw the bloke on the other side

“Hey, Lou” Liam hugged him, when they let go Louis closed the door and pulled Liam towards the kitchen.

“I'm so happy you're here” Louis said softly while making some tea. Liam smiled at Louis and sighed “It's been way too long” It was true, with Liam living in another town the Omega barely sees him anymore.

Liam is a year older than Louis and chose to start working right after high school, the only problem was that the best contract he was offered required for him to move two towns away. Louis cried when he heard it, all snot and full blown sobs.

He had known Liam for years and even though he didn't have any feelings for Liam, it is just the way Louis is. He won't open up for a long time but when he does, you better be prepared for Louis to never let go.

After the tea was done Louis handed Liam his cup, searched the cabinets and pulled a pink cookie jar out.

“Do you want a cookie?” Louis asked taking one himself and stuffing it in his mouth ‘Hmm strawberry’

Liam chuckled and grabbed one as he and Louis sat down at the kitchen table.

“How are you, Li?” Louis stuffs another cookie in his mouth while he waits for Liam to answer.

“I'm good, I'm good. Nice flat, great job, missing my best friend though” Liam smiles, picking at his cookie “Still like strawberries I see” He laughs when Louis nods his head and giggles with his mouth full.

“Oh, almost forgot, a few Omegas are disappearing in my town so I want you to be extra careful these days and don't go outside when it's dark. I should really talk to Harry about it, where is he?” Liam rubbed his neck with one hand, he needed Louis to be safe and happy.

Louis stiffed ‘ _Omegas disappearing?_ ’


	6. “You’re very grumpy tonight”

As on cue Harry appeared in the kitchen doorway only wearing his sweats low on his hips.

“Hey, Harry” Liam greeted when Harry made his way towards the kettle, nodding at Liam Harry noticed Louis’ slightly panicked expression.

“Hey, baby what's wrong?”

Louis snapped his head up at Harry like he just noticed him and let out a quiet laugh.

“Liam wanted to tell you something about Omegas disappearing in his town”

“Yeah, I was just warning Louis to be careful late at night and alone on the streets” Liam explains while grabbing another cookie from the cookie jar.

Harry frowned at Liam “Well don’t worry too much Liam, I can take care of my Omega just fine”

“Babe, I think Liam is just trying to help” Louis cut Harry off “Why don’t you go shower and get dressed, we have a date tonight remember?” Louis smiled and stood up to bring his and Liam’s now empty cups to the sink.

“I would never forget that Louis, I love you” Harry pulled Louis in a hug, turning Louis’ back on Liam.

Louis sighed, his face smashed against Harry’s chest and mumbled “Love you” making Harry grin. Louis was just about to pull back when the Alpha placed his hand on Louis’s bum for Liam to see and smirked when Louis squealed, the Omega rolled his eyes and gave Harry a look as to say stop it.

“This was nice Louis, we need to do this more often” Liam stood up and kissed Louis in the cheek after a quick hug “Harry” the Alpha nodded at Liam and got his arms around Louis again.

“I’ll let myself out” Chuckling Liam made his way out of the apartment.

“Babe, Liam is a Beta, he would never take me away from you and he is straight for god sake so stop being a twat.” With that Louis walked away from Harry and made his way to their bedroom to decide what he should wear tonight.

∆∆∆

For their date night Harry took Louis to the movies and wouldn’t say which movie so when the lights turned off and the movie was about some ghost wanting revenge and going after a group of Omega’s Louis hit Harry on the chest as hard as he could which didn't do a lot but still.

Harry knew damn well that Louis didn’t like movies with fucking jump scares every 2 minutes  
and creepy ghost bitches who need plastic surgery because their faces look like melted cheese.

huffing angrily Louis crosses his arms and ignores Harrys quiet chuckle.  
That is before miss fuckface decided to make her present known by screeching, making Louis’ whole body jump up and a whimper escaped his mouth.

“Oh baby, it’s not real” Harry pulled Louis to his side and wrapped his arms around him, Louis didn’t really care right now because you could hear Omegas screaming and he just needed comfort.

With his eyes closed Louis puts his face on Harry's shoulder and pressed his lips against Harry's neck.

“You are so not getting laid tonight”

The Alpha snorted and held Louis closer, he just really wanted to see this movie (and maybe he liked the idea of Louis clinging to him for 120 minutes)

“Shut up” Louis whined when another scream was heard followed by a choked off sound.

∆∆∆

After the horrible movie Louis wanted to get some pizza so they drove to a pizza place that looked cute and got a table, when their waiter came to get their order Louis got the pizza pepperoni and a strawberry milkshake and Harry got the same only with a coke instead of a milkshake.

“You really didn’t like the movie huh?” Harry asked like he didn’t know the answer already.  
“No, I really didn’t” Louis glared at Harry and grabbed his phone out of his pocket when he felt it buzz.

His mother had texted him, asking if he was okay and what he was doing. He responded immediately, he’s always been close with her and to be honest Louis only mated with Harry years ago because he trusted his mom to find him a good and sweet Alpha, he is so glad she knew Anne and introduced Harry to him before his first heat.  
“Who’s that?” Harry asked nodding towards his phone.  
“None of your business” Louis sighted, putting his phone back in his pocket.  
“You’re very grumpy tonight” The Alpha noted making Louis roll his eyes but before he could make a mean comment the waiter was back with their food.

“Your pizza, and drinks, a coke for you and a strawberry milkshake for you” The waiter placed the food on the table and made his way back to the kitchen.

Louis grabbed his milkshake and took a sip watching the people around him, Harry watched Louis and sighed. He took Louis’ hand in his and gently rubbed the Omega’s hand with his thumb.

Louis turned his gaze to Harry.

“I love you” The Alpha always made sure to tell Louis that when he acted a little grumpy. it helps (and sometimes he needs a strawberry or two to make sure)

“I know, babes” Louis rolled his eyes but smiled back at Harry.

They ate quietly and got back home just in time to cuddle on the couch and watch friends together.

∆∆∆

One town over there was an Alpha not quite as happy as the mated couple and stared angrily at his bedroom wall full of pictures and neatly written facts and datum's.

He grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled as hard as he could, ‘think’ ‘think’ ‘think’ he’s so angry with himself right now. He had a plan, a solid plan but no, he had to go and screw it all up, years of planning going to waste as he got closer to the tiny Omega and when he was close enough to be satisfied for at least a month he screwed it all up.

He just lost it when he saw that fucking cocky bastard stand beside his Omega and decided that his Omega should only have eyes for him and not for that pathetic excuse of an Alpha next to him.

so he walked up to his Louis and gave him a compliment to remember, however he didn’t expected there to be a reopened bondmark on his Omega’s neck the next day.

he could pull his hair out with angry towards himself but he would literally kill the Alpha who touched his Omega if he could.

Now however he needed a new fucking plan, he needed to think.


	7. “We'll get a pet”

It's saturday night and Louis is shaking his bum off.  
Their team had played really great but the game was almost over and it's still 3-3 so Louis was cheering and yelling with his squat , hoping to give the guys that little push they need to make the last goal.

In the end it's another boy, Jay, who makes the goal.

Knowing everybody is full of adrenaline right now Louis decides to make the pyramid they've been practicing for week.

“Okay, everybody.pyramid!” Louis yells and clapps his hands together while the cheerleaders react immediately and get into formation.

Everything goes fine and Louis trusts these people with his life so when he gets on top of the 3 part pyramid he smiles and counts down for them to yell the cheer he made up.

Everybody is watching and listening when suddenly a girl on the bottom puts her foot wrong, making the person next to her carry more weight than she can handle.

A scream is the only warning he get before they collapse, he hears people gasping and closes his eyes, ready to face the pain.

He falls forward on his arm and hits his head hard on the grass, for a moment he thinks he's fine but then he tries to move and the pain is so intense that he blacks out.

∆∆∆

The moment Louis opened his eyes he knows he's in the hospital. The smell and white walls giving it away.

He groaned and tried to sit up but got held down by a gentle hand, he wasn't in a hospital gown he realised at the same time he saw Harry's pained face.

“Are you okay? No pain? Dizzy? Headache?” Harry asked, feeling everywhere he could reach.

“Haz, babe. I'm okay, just” Louis sat up and mentioned Harry to back off a bit with his hands.

Knowing Louis was somewhat okay Harry's worry was replaced with anger.

“How could you be so stupid!” His voice boomed through the room “You could have broken something! You could have died! Louis, you could have died” His voice broke in the end, not being able to bare the thought of not having his Louis anymore.

“I'm sorry” Louis sniffed and rubbed his eyes, only then he noticed the cast around his pols. He is just about to ask Harry if he really fell that hard when he remembers something.

“Wait” Louis stiffened and sat up straight “Are the others okay? Oh my god tell me their okay, please”

“Hey, hey, honey their fine, everything's okay just calm down.” The Alpha leans over to stroke Louis' hair and sniff his unharmed scents. “The doctor said that you hit your head hard on the field and you might have a concussion so you have to stay the night, your wrist broke when you fell on it”

Louis snorted “that must have been a sight” Growling lightly Harry made an unpleased sound.

“Everybody watched as you fell down like a sack of potatoes, it wasnt funny”

“babe, i'm alright now, i swear” The Omega tried to calm Harry down with a whisper of “i'm fine, Alpha” and just like that Harry calmed down.

They stayed like that for a while, Harry breathing in Louis' scents and Louis beaming under the attention.

After the doctor came in and explained what was going Harry told him he needed to go home and get some stuff for the both of them seeing as they were still in their uniforms.

“I'Il be quick okay? Do you want me to get some food?”

“Uhm, some taco's. Mabye? And oh, strawberry cookies please?” Louis' headache was slowly going away and he was kinda hungry.

“Sure, baby” Harry pecked Louis' lips before making his way to the door

“I love you”

“I love you too”

∆∆∆

“fucking hell” he thought to himself, waiting in a chair with his head down, he knew it was dangerous to come here but he had to make sure his Omega is unharmed and save.

He waited and waited until he saw a doctor enter the door he was staring at. He shifted in his seat, nervous to see Louis.

When he saw the doctor come out he stood up.

“Excuse me, I'm a friend of Louis can you tell me what's wrong?” The doctor watched him with suspicion “Sorry kid but i can't tell you anything if you're not related or his Alpha”

Drew nodded and went back to his seat “i'm just gonna have to see him” bitterly he crossed his arms but jumped when he saw Harry fucking Styles coming from Louis' room.

“Fucking bitch, its all his fault Louis' in the hospital right now” He would rip his throat out right now if he could but now was not the time.

He looked around and when he didn't see anyone he slowly approached a stored closet, he went inside and found what he was looking for.

He changed into a nurse uniform that just barely fit him and hid his clothes between other nurse stuff.

He held his head down as he made his way to Louis' room.

Opening the door he hesitated a little but that faded away when he saw Louis sitting on the bed, looking mall and beautiful as always.

“Hello” Drew greeted and pretended to look at Louis' infomation.

“Hi” Louis responded, looking up from his phone.

Drew smiled “How are you Louis?” god he loves Louis' voice.

“I'm all right” Louis nodded “sucks that i broke my pols though” Drew breathed in Louis' delicious sense and whispered “i bet it sucks baby”

“What?” Louis gave him a questioning look.

“I said, I bet it sucks” Drews heart was going crazy in his chest and Louis kept looking at him so he decided that it was time to leave.

“Well everything seems normal, bye” He made his escape with a pounding heart and an even bigger Love for his Omega.

∆∆∆

“Hey babe, I got your strawberry cookies” Harry smiled when he entered the room.

“Thank you, I'm starving” Louis made grabby hands towards the bag Harry was carrying, the Alpha sat down on the bed and leaned down to kiss his Omega.

Harry sniffed around when a strange scents caught his nose, he knew it wasn't the doctor or a nurse because this scents belongs to an Alpha.

“Who was here?” He eyed Louis to make sure he wasn't lying but Louis only shrugged and said “A nurse” Not looking up at Harry because he was busy getting his tacos out of the packing with one hand.

“A nurse? An Alpha nurse?” Harry helped Louis with his tacos and pulled the cookies out of the bag too.

“I guess, Haz can you feed me I can't eat a taco with one hand”

“Sure baby” Harry took the taco and carefully brought it to Louis' mouth who took a small bite but the shell still crumbled and pieces fell down on the covers of the hospital bed.

Louis' giggled and swallowed his bite before opening his mouth again so Harry gave him another bite.

Harry watched mesmerized as Louis ate and giggled, he loves Louis so much.

“Hey, I was thinking about something” Louis paused to take a bite, the taco almost gone. “maybe we could get a pet or something?” He looked at Harry for a response but when Harry just stared at him he started rambling.

“I mean, it will be fun to have a little animal to care for and to play with and it will be good practice for-” Louis looks away and his cheeks grow pink “Children?” He sounds unsure but Harry is so happy he can't understand what to do with his mouth except open and close it.

“You wanna get a pet?” Harry managed to breath out.

“Yeah” Louis played with the covers.

Suddenly Harry groaned, leaning forward to put his hand on the back of Louis' neck and bring their mouths together in a deep kiss, their tongues met as Louis grabbed Harry's hair (huffing a little when his cast got in the way)

Breathing hard, they broke apart “We'll get a pet” Harry chuckled “We'll get all the pets you want baby”


	8. “Uhm, Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait.

When Louis got back to school on Tuesday after convincing Harry that he was fine and didn't need to stay in bed he got numerous people coming to him with concerned looks and asking how he's doing.

He got a lot of names written on his blue cast now but he really just wants to find Niall and ask him if he can make it look cooler. At lunch he was talking with Harry about their house and if they could move when he saw Niall walking towards their table, he looked happy and smiled at Louis when he sat down.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he got his lunch out of his bag.  
“Yeah, you didn’t visit me at the hospital though” Louis pouted at Niall, Harry looked a little sheepish and the Beta snorted.  
“Well your Alpha made sure nobody got to visit you so you need to pout at him”  
“Why would you do that?” Louis asked Harry, unconsciously picking at his cast.

“I did it because i wanted to make sure you’re okay myself before other people would.” Harry looked pleased with himself as if that was a good reason. Louis pecked him on the mouth.  
“Now you owe me strawberries” The Omega decided while Niall munched happily on his sandwich.

“Sure babe, i’ll get them tomorrow when i'm grocery shopping” Harry kissed him deeper this time, smiling into it because his baby was safe and okay.  
Harry made sure to keep Louis happy since the accident, the fear of losing him still too fresh.

∆∆∆

They haven't talked about the pet situation and if Louis' honest he's kind of afraid Harry changed his mind or only agreed with Louis because they were in the hospital.

He knows Harry really wants to have kids and he's okay with that but he's also scared that he might not have the mommy instinct everyone is talking about.

He was trapped in his mind until Harry hugged him from behind and pecked the back of his neck where he was making tea in the kitchen.

“Baby, I'm going grocery shopping. I know you want strawberries but do you want something else too?” Louis sighed and let his body fall back against his Alpha.  
“No, I'm fine but please hurry I wanna talk about something when you get home, okay?”  
Harry kissed the bite mark on Louis' neck and murmured “Okay.”

∆∆∆

Harry wasn't gone for 5 minutes or there was a knock on the door, Louis made his way to the door with his favourite teacup.

He expected to see their neighbor Chris, who kept borrowing cups of sugar because of his new found love for baking cakes.

When he opened the door however he was met with a stranger.

“Uhm, Hello?” Louis said, unsure if this person was simply lost or not.

“Hey, babe” The stranger smiled at him and before Louis could close the door a little further the stranger charged at him, Louis could feel his heart rate picking up as the cup slipped from his fingers.

He tried to scream but the stranger was too big and too fast, clamping his hand over Louis’ mouth and wrapping his arm around Louis’ torso holding his arms. Louis started thrashing, trying to get out of his attackers grasp but when he got a whiff of the guys smell he knew it was useless, he couldn’t fight an Alpha.

“Shh, baby” The man’s breath was warm and made Louis cringe.  
He was dragged inside the apartment and let go of.

They were at the dining table when the man spoke.  
“sit down.” the alpha's command made Louis incapable of not listening.

Shaken and scared Louis sat down, his body and mind fighting against each other.

“I don't wanna hear a sound while I close the door.” the Alpha made his way down the hallway.

He could hear his phone go off, he was sure Harry felt his panic and tried to reach him but he couldn't answer.

Louis closed his eyes and wished that Harry would come home and help him, he wished that he wouldn’t die and he wished that if he was to die, Harry wouldn’t be the one to find his lifeless body.

silent tears slipped down his face, when the Alpha returned he had a bag with him.

He taped Louis to the chair, Louis whimpered weakly when the tape cut his wrist and constricted his cast.

“Hey, hey baby, it’s gonna be okay” The man suddenly smiled and pulled up a chair in front of Louis.

Louis didn't look in his eyes and flinches when he feels the strangers hand on his face.  
“You’re so pretty baby.” The man hums quietly, just admiring his face.

“Will you look at me baby?” Not waiting for an answer the Alpha grabs Louis’ jaw and forcefully turns his head. “I like to see those pretty eyes of yours, love” Louis has never been so afraid in his life. “You are just so fucking cute” The man spits and Louis flinches again but this time the stranger tuts is lips and shakes his head at him.

“Talk to me baby” He says, his tone sweet and innocent.  
“W-what do you want from me, please let me go” Louis is shaken but not set on dying without a fight.

The man laughs and touches Louis' bottom lip with his thumb almost lovingly.

“My name is Drew and i'm your Alpha” Another smile, Louis is starting to feel sick.

“Don't be so scared love, we'll have lots of fun and if you're good you'll maybe even get a reward baby, but-” Drew sighed with a frown. “-unfortunately you've been bad and I'll have to punish you but it's your own fault baby.” Drew pouted like he was sad and grabbed his bag.

Louis was nauseous with fear and trembled like a leaf when Drew grabbed his jaw forcefully again and made him face him, he closed his eyes and sobbed loudly when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. It was just a peck but Louis almost threw up right there.

Drew smiled smugly and orders him to open his eyes.  
“Well where is the bedroom baby?”

∆∆∆

Harry made his way down the aisle at tesco's when he suddenly felt panic flare up in his chest, he dropped his basket and got his phone out of his pocket. He called Louis' phone several times but nobody picked up.

He sprinted out of the store and towards his car, putting on his seatbelt the panic grew stronger. It had him gasping for air and praying that Louis wasn't hurt or worse.


	9. “What do you mean?”

He sprinted out of the store and towards his car, putting on his seatbelt the panic grew stronger. It had him gasping for air and praying that Louis wasn't hurt or worse.

Harry raced down the street as fast as he could, his breathing picked up to the point of a near panic attack. He couldn’t imagine how Louis must feel right now.

“Fuck” He murmured as a wave of nausea hit him, he gripped the wheel tighter and tried to send calming and reassuring feeling to Louis but his own panic made it hard to do so.  
Once he arrived at their complex he sprinted out of the car and rushed inside.

“I’m going to kill someone today” was the first thing Harry thought when he got a whiff of a unfamiliar Alpha scents.

He tried to unlock the door but he was shaking too hard, after a couple of tries he got it and pushed the door open with force. Letting out a Loud and dominate growl, Harry could only focus on the whimpering coming from their bedroom before someone forced a cloth on his mouth.

He struggled and growled but that only made him drowsy, in the end he snarled before he fell to the floor and was overcome with blackness.

∆∆∆

He woke-up after two days with a pounding headache. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't breathe for a second. When he finally realized where he was he jumped up only to discover that he was tapped to a chair in the middle of the living room.

“Louis!” he called and growled animalistic. He heard a whimper coming from the bedroom and immediately stood up with the chair.

“I'm coming baby, hold on love!” he tried to sound as reassuring as he could.

It was difficult but he made his way to the kitchen to search for a knife, he found one and tried to cut himself out while getting increasingly nervous about the absent of the unknown Alpha.

It took forever but finally Harry managed to put enough pressure on the knife so it cut thru the tape.

The Alpha rushed to the bedroom and opens it without hesitation.  
Laying there on his back was Louis, his precious little love, naked accept for his boxers.  
His hands were tied together and his expression was unfocused.

“Baby?” Harry took a careful step towards the bed and gasped when he saw blood.

He rushed to Louis' side and couldn't stop growling making Louis flinch away from his touch.

“Baby, Love, Darling it's me” Louis didn't reply and his gaze stayed unfocused.

Harry couldn't wait any longer, he had to make sure his omega wasn't dying. Getting closer Harry discovers that the blood was coming from Louis' back, gently he rolls him over with just a small whine from Louis.

“Fucking hell baby” He can't help but say, Louis back look like it's been scratched by a dozen street cats. There are multiple lines next to his spine bleeding and suddenly Harry knows.

Louis' been whipped.

He runs to the kitchen and finds Louis' phone that he uses to call the police and an ambulance.

When he hangs up he's breathing heavily and seeing everything in a haze of red.

The Alpha hears the door open and close and smells the unknown Alpha again.

He hears him walk down the hall and into the living room and when Harry finally gets a glimpse at him he charges.

Growling aggressively he caught the Alpha off guard.

Harry punches him in the face and he falls down but Harry doesn't stop. He straddles the Alpha and rams his fist down with all his might. The other Alpha gets a few punches in but Harry is unstoppable.

The Alpha tries to jump up and knocks Harry off him standing up and trying grab something as a weapon but Harry's already ahead of him and throws him against the wall.

Wrapping his hands around the Alpha's neck Harry puts as much pressure as he can while the Alpha claws at his hands.

Harry feels the Alpha get stronger with his struggles and almost lets go but when he hears Louis whimper his eyes turn red and with new found strength he finishes the act.

The unknown Alpha's lifeless body slides down the wall as Harry lets go of him.

He snarls and growls while he makes his way to their bedroom and crawls into their bed where Louis is still laying on his back, Harry's chest won't stop rambling as he lowers his heads and licks Louis' wounds clean.

He hears Louis softly whimper and makes a pleased sound when he's done.

He tries to cover Louis with his body when he hears commotion at the front door.

People get inside the apartment but Harry's hazy mind doesn't remember calling the police and starts growling anxiously at the officers that come inside the room.

They try to break Harry away from Louis but when he punches one of the ambulance brothers they decide to sedate him.

His vision becomes unsteady and he passes out with a snarl.

∆∆∆

Harry wakes up disoriented again. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there until someone shrieked and rushed over to him.

“Mom?” Harry questioned when he saw Anne wiping her face and sob into a tissue.

“Harry, baby oh my god” Anne sobbed harder.

“Mom what’s going on, why are you crying?” Harry asked with a slight crack in his voice from the lack of activity.

“I’m just so happy you’re okay baby” His mother stroked his hair lovingly and The Alpha couldn’t help but lean in to it.

“Fuck” Harry cursed when he remembered what happened with Louis.

Anne tried to shush him but he was frantic.

“Mom where is Louis? is he okay? i need to go see him.” He tried getting up but his mom stopped him and pushed him down again.

“He's okay Harry just calm down and tell me how you feel”

“I feel like I need to see my Omega right now” Harry argued with his mother, he was fine and the only way he was calming down was if he saw Louis alive and well.

“Harry you killed a man with your bare hands, you need to let that sink in before you do anything right now.” Anne said gently, dabbing her eyes.

Harry slumped back against his pillow and sighed.

“I know mom but he broke into my home and abused my Omega, I had every right to kill that fucking bastard” seeding Harry balled his fists and a ramble in his chest started.

“I know baby and nobody blames you” Anne took a deep breathe.

“Harry, when they arrived at the apartment they found you on the bed and Drew Sharp on the ground in the living room, your eyes were red indicating that you were in full Alpha headspace and Louis, well Louis was trapped in the wrong kind of headspace.” Anne explained, her voice cracking at the end.

Harry shot up straight again “Mom you said he was fine!” He was so close to using his Alpha voice and force his mom to let him go see Louis.

“Yes, they got him out of it and he's asleep but they're not sure how Louis will wake up.”

“What do you mean?”

“They said Louis' behaviour could be different and strongly suggested therapy when he wakes up”

Harry rubbed his face and cringed when he felt his left eye.

“Shit” This was all one big fucking mess.

“Can you please show me his room?” Harry sniffled suddenly, emotionally exhausted.

“Are you sure baby he's laying on his back because the wounds aren't closed yet but that should go fast and the doctor said they won't leave a scare because of your saliva.”

His mom patted his hair again when he stood up, luckily they didn't put him in a hospital gown.

“Show me the way.”


	10. “Why him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me=sorry for the wait.

** **

**“Show me the way.”**

 

Harry’s mom sighed in defeat and nodded while making her way towards the door.

 

“He isn’t awake yet, you need to be patient with him okay?”

 

Harry groaned as he stood up, his legs felt a little like jelly.

 

“yes mom I know how to handle my Omega”

 

“I didn't question that Harry” His mother shook her head at him and they made their way through the hall of the hospital.

 

“ His room is right over there, I'll get you some food Harry you must be starving.” His mom pointed to a blue door just as they rounded the corner.

 

“Thank you” Harry rushed to the door only to stop right in front of it and taking a second to calm his breathing down.

 

The door creaked as Harry pushed it open, he saw Louis laying on the hospital bed looking so small and fragile.

 

A sniffle made Harry walk further inside the room, he saw Jay, Louis' mom, sitting in a chair besides Louis and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

 

“Jay” He whispered the name of his mother in law as his eyes started to water too.

 

“Harry” She gasped and stood up, rushing towards the Alpha and hugging him while quietly sobbing.

 

“Ssh, he's going to be okay Jay, trust me he has to be” Harry comforted her but he was mainly trying to convince himself.

 

“Why him?” Jay kept murmuring against his chest and Harry didn't know how to answer her, the Alpha who did this was dead and they might never know why he did this to them.

 

After a couple of minutes just standing there Harry lead Jay back to the chair and stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder just looking at his Omega.

 

His love was on his front and his back was covered by the blanket draped over him.

 

“What did the doctor say Jay?” He suddenly asked, startling the poor women.

 

“They said th-that he has 22 stitches in his back and that he can't-can't lay on his back for a couple of days and-and they didn't find any evidence of rape but his bum was bruised black and blue Harry” She stopped and sobbed in her hands. Harry tried to comfort her but he was so tense that he wasn't much of a help.

 

It's going to be okay Harry thought, Louis is going to be okay and everything was going back to normal.

 

They sat and after a couple of minutes Harry's mom was back with a brown back probably filled with food.

 

“Hey, I got something to eat for us all but Harry there are policemen outside and they want to talk to you.” His mother looked worried and exhausted like every person in the room.

 

Standing up Harry sighed and thanked his mom before exiting the room with a last glance at his Louis.

 

His mom was right, there were two heavy dressed policeman standing just outside the door and for a second Harry thought he was going to jail but in that same second he realised that if that was what he had to do to make sure Louis is safe then so be it.

 

∆∆∆

 

It turned out to be about the attacker, they searched his house and found photos and data from months ago all the way up to a couple of days ago.

 

It made Harry's skin crawled to think about the hours this Alpha spent on watching Louis and writing down everything he learned.

 

He felt like a failure, too busy with school and soccer to notice that his own Omega was being stalked. He wanted to punch a wall or scream until his voice gave out but he just tiredly thanked the officers and made his way back to the hospital room.

 

He walked in on his mum and jay softly having a conversation about the way this event was going to effect Louis and Harry’s life.

 

Jay noticed him first and cut the conversation short by asking Harry if everything was alright, Harry told her about the things the dead Alpha did and how he stalked Louis for months.

Jay listened with big eyes and Anne tried to calm her down by telling her that the sick bastard was dead now and that he could never hurt Louis ever again.

 

It calmed Jay down but Harry just couldn’t get over the fact that it had been going on all under his nose and he couldn’t see it , he can’t protect Louis and he doesn’t blame his Omega if after this he would never trust Harry to take care of him again.

 

Standing there in the door opening of Louis, his Omega’s, hospital room he thought about how he and Louis still needed to talk about a pet and how he wanted to have children with Louis because the world just needs more of people like Louis.

 

For Harry having children wasn’t an Alpha thing it was a Louis thing, he cannot live In a world where there is no hope for a Louis person in the future, everyone would be lucky to share their soul with a person like Louis and Harry didn’t think he deserved it.

 

While Harry daydreamed about having a family with Louis their moms were quietly talking again so nobody noticed at first when the small body started moving on the bed. Until of course the little lad wanted to move with a groan, Harry snapped out of it so fast he almost tripped getting to Louis’ side.

 

“Louis” Harry gasped at the same time Louis whimpered form the pain in his back.

 

“Louis stay still” Harry ordered his Omega for his own good, making Louis whimper again in frustration.

 

Harry gave Anne and Jay a panicked glance while they were just staring at Louis’ whimpering form.

“Call a nurse” Jay came to her senses and Harry pushed the button that he thought was for calling a nurse and apparently he was right because two seconds later a male nurse appeared and checked Louis’ chard and asked what was wrong.

 

“He’s in pain” Harry almost growled and the beta quickly made his way towards Louis and gave him some more medicine to calm him down.

 

Louis could just lay there and whimper in pain from his backside, he felt so helpless and weak.

 

Harry sensed Louis’ distress and growled Loudly “Get out” he ordered everyone in the room and In seconds he was alone with Louis who started to settle down because of the medicine.

 

“Ssh, love calm down it’s okay everything is okay” Harry tried to comfort the Omega but Louis only whined and Harry really wanted to crawl on the bed and wrap his omega in his arm until the earth vanished.

 

After what felt like forever Louis fell asleep again with Harry softly petting his hair and telling him about everything they would be doing when Louis gets out of here and how lucky harry feels to share his life with the Omega. **  
**


	11. “I’m going to take care of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the epilogue :)

_ _

_Eight months later_

“Louis”

“No”

“Louis”

“No”

Niall huffed and crossed his arms, they were at the new house Louis and Harry bought together after graduating high school, the old apartment just didn’t feel safe anymore.

 

“Harry doesn’t have to know” Niall tired again.

“No, now go get me some water I’m feeling hot”

Niall stood up from the loveseat and pointed his finger at Louis “Someday I will feel it”

“And when that day comes you better run because I don’t think Harry would like it” Louis smirked while he finished Niall’s sentence, making Niall curse and stomp to the kitchen.

 

Louis loves their new home so much, he loves the backyard and the three guestrooms and the wide shower cabinet, he just loves it all.

A lot changed since the accident and sometimes Louis still wakes up crying and screaming but Harry is always there for him saying exactly what he needs to hear and touching him gently.

He also goes to therapy just once a month now, before it was twice a week but with all the help and love Louis got these last eight months he was able to make progress and slowly let himself heal. He doesn’t like being alone now and as much as he wants Harry to stay home with him he knows Harry has to work.

So instead Niall comes by and keeps him company sometimes they get groceries or go to workshops about cooking. That’s one of Louis’ new hobby’s, making dinner and volunteering at the soup kitchen with Niall. Sometimes Zayn and Liam come visit but Liam has a job and Zayn has collage so they couldn’t visit often, Niall had a stay at home job so  Louis is grateful Niall puts up with his shit and comes around almost every day.

He didn’t know how it happened but his skin was burning up while seconds ago he was just fine watching a film with the Beta.

“Hey Niall?” Louis yelled in the direction of the kitchen, already itching to take his hoodie off.

“Yeah?” the Beta shouted back before coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of cold water.

Louis sat up strait “I think I have a fever” the Omega felt his forehead and groaned, definitely a fever.

“mate you were fine tree minutes ago” Niall rolled his eyes at his best friend and continued watching the film.

“I swear Niall, I’m fucking burning u-“ Louis stopped abruptly and squealed when he felt the wetness between his cheeks, he was in a goddamn heat for fuck sake. He panicked because he hadn’t had a heat in a year because of the fact that  Louis was supposed to go into heat two months after the accident but his doctor said that his body wasn’t ready after that and he figured it was okay because he had six months to prepare.

Now six months later he didn’t know what to do, he and Harry had sex five months after the accident because Louis felt ready to have that connection with Harry again, Harry himself was on suppressants for his rut because he didn’t want to spent one without Louis but he knew and understood that Louis wasn’t ready for it.

“Niall call Harry” Louis struggled to keep his voice normal.

“Lou are you okay?” Niall asked, already taking his phone out of his pocket and dialling Harry’s number.

“No, I’m going into heat and I need Harry” Louis couldn’t help but whine when he said Harry’s name, he needs his Alpha right now.

“Shit mate hold on” the Beta made quick work of calling Harry.

_“Niall?”_

_“Oh no”_

_“I’ll be right there Niall don’t go until I get there got it?”_

The beta hangs up and watches his friend grow desperate with the second and quickly hands Louis the glass of water. Louis downs it in one go and Niall hands him his own glass that is empty within seconds.

“Fuck Louis what do you need” the Beta asks when Louis starts to breath quicker and his hands creep down to his nipples making him whine because he needs Harry and he wants Harry and where the fuck is Harry?

The door open and closes in a rush down the hall and Harry appears, looking slightly animalistic and his eyes are black when Louis makes eye contact with him.

“Thank you Niall, you can go now” Harry doesn’t pay him any mind but doesn’t come closer to Louis until he hears the door close, Louis’ been whinging ever since Harry walked into the house and he can feel the slick soaking his sweats because of the scents his mate is giving off and Louis realises that his heat must have sent Harry into his rut.

“You really are in heat” Harry looks at him in awe and Louis can’t take it anymore he needs to get out of his clothes right now.

“I’m going to take care of you” Harry stated as Louis palmed himself and played with his nipples, whining for the Alpha to do something but Harry needs to make sure that Louis knows that Harry is going to take care of him.

Harry would sometimes come to the therapy sessions and confess that he felt like a lousy Alpha for not knowing what was going on, Louis would always tell him that he doesn’t blame Harry but that didn’t erase the fact that the Omega still doesn’t feel save sometimes.

Their family’s helped a lot and were as supportive as they could get and after high school Louis decided that he would take some online classes if he wants but he would rather be a mom.

They got a pet too, peach, a cat with thick white hair and Louis absolutely loves her because she loves strawberries almost as much as Louis does.

“Please Alpha” Louis whimpers and Harry reacts immediately, he scoops Louis of the couch and takes him upstairs with the Omega trying to get him out of his clothes. He drops Louis on the bed and falls on top of him, he asks if Louis’ okay but all he gets is a desperate whine that makes his cock throb.

“Want my knot?” Harry growls while ripping off Louis’ sweats, he smells so good and Harry can’t help but scoop some slick up with his finger to taste, he moans and places himself between Louis’ legs to kiss his Omega.

 

“Love you” Louis whispers into the kiss and his eyes are already a bit unfocused and the second they stop kissing Louis’ body goes plaint, he’s  trusting Harry to take care of him.

“I love you-“ The Alpha kisses down to Louis’ scare to suck a love bite over it “so much baby” Harry can’t take it anymore he is trying so hard to not pound Louis silly right now but he reminds himself that this is Louis’ first heat in twelve months, He still ripped his clothes off though.

They don’t talk, just moan and whimper each other’s name and maybe cry a little but when Harry’s cock is finally inside Louis he feels so amazing, so at peace with himself that comes almost immediately.

It makes Harry trust harder and faster because he knows Louis needs that right now and he’s all too willing to give Louis everything he wants.

It’s over all too soon for Harry and even after making the Omega come three times the little lad still comes dry with a shout of Harry’s name when the Alpha’s knot pops.

Harry comes for minutes, making Louis feel full and nice while the Alpha whispers praise in his ear and kisses the mating bite over and over.

“I really love you Harry”

“I really love you too Louis”

They laugh and kiss again.

 

∆∆∆

“Do you think I’m pregnant?” Louis looks at the stick in his hand before facing Harry again.

“I really hope you are” Harry nods his head and takes Louis’ little hand in his.

“Me too” They smile at each other and everything feels like it supposed to be.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 and it'll be about when they mated and their lives with children :)

“Give me my fucking strawberries” Louis is tired and sore and his asshole of an Alpha was holding a  box of strawberries above his head and Louis could never reach that high.

“Not before I get a kiss” Louis huffed, he just wanted to go lay down in their bed with his strawberries and watch some television. In a split second Louis decided that Harry deserved it so with all his might he punched Harry in the stomach.

Harry gasped and lowered his hand to cradle his stomach and dropped the box.

“Yes!” Louis yelled out in glee but when he saw the Harry rub his stomach with a pained face he promptly burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry” Louis sobbed, clutching his box with strawberries. Harry stood there, stunned at the sudden change of mood and forgot about the small ache on his stomach.

“baby, it really didn’t hurt that much love” the Alpha tried to calm his sobbing mate but Louis just kept crying.

“I’m so a-aggressive” Louis has tears streaming down his cheeks but he still opens the box and takes a strawberry out to eat, he’s craving them like crazy.

“No you’re not baby, you’re just pregnant and I love it” The Alpha chuckles at his mate and gently cradles the five month belly where his baby is at home right now.

Louis giggles wetly and places his hand on top of Harry’s.

“I love you” the Omega wiped his nose with his sleeve “I love you too baby and I’m so grateful to have you” Harry hugged him close and kissed the top of the Omega’s head.

They hear a small meow and Louis giggled at peach who was trying to climb his leg.

He picked her up and cradled her close while cooing and petting her.

“Come on babe, we’ll get into our bed and watch some television while I feed you strawberries” the Alpha took Louis to the hallway and up the stairs, he was so concerned about everything these days. He can’t keep his hands on himself when his Omega is glowing and rubbing his baby bump with a smile that could blind people.

He’s just so happy with his life right now, he has it all.

They climb into bed and Louis gets comfortable under the sheets yawning because it's already ten p.m and he is so tired now that he’s comfortable on their bed with peach at his feet.

He opens his mouth and makes an ahh sound when he feels Harry’s body settle besides him, harry rolls his eyes and picks up a strawberry but before it’s even close to Louis’ mouth peach snatches it out of his hand and jumps down on the floor with it.

It was silent for a second before Louis abruptly let out little giggles and Harry joined him only seconds later.

When their giggles died down they stared at each other and smiled softly.

“I love you” they said at the same time.

_They really love each other and their unborn baby so much._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find my story on wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/28447253-and-up-until-now-i-had-sworn-to-myself-that-im-content-with-loneliness
> 
> Follow me on tumblr  
> http://a-kitten-and-a-hedgehog.tumblr.com


End file.
